Siempre
by AmaterasuCi
Summary: Te duele ¿verdad?, pero no lo demuestras, ese sentimiento que te oprime y que no te deja respirar, lo que te prometiste no sentir está ahí. -Vamos Sasuke, ya es algo tarde- escuchas la voz del rubio cautelosa que te llama como si hablara con un niño


ALWAYS

Ahogarte en un bar de mala muerte, es lo único que puedes hacer.

Te duele ¿verdad?, pero no lo demuestras, ese sentimiento que te oprime y que no te deja respirar, lo que te prometiste no sentir está ahí.

-_Vamos Sasuke, ya es algo tarde_- escuchas la voz del rubio cautelosa que te llama como si hablara con un niño

Tu solo le lanzas una mirada que claramente dice _"Deja de joderme"_ no tienes ganas si quiera de insultarlo.

Siempre es así ¿No? Tú y tu estúpido orgullo hacen algo, ella termina llorando y tu y el rubio moliéndose a golpes hasta que no pueden respirar, posteriormente dejas a Naruto solo y vas a ahogarte a una cantina, no hace falta que llames al rubio, el estará ahí cuidando de ti, no eres tolerante al alcohol, solo tomas para pensar en el dolor de cabeza que tendrás mañana.

Finalmente no importa cuánto trataste de aclarar las cosas ella no te quiere ver, es así de simple. No, para ti no lo es, le prometiste a ella y a ti en silencio dejarla, pero eres un maldito egoísta, sabes que ella se llevo la mitad de tu vida consigo, que no es lo mismo llegar de la Universidad y tener el piso para ti solo, la casa se siente fría, sin vida, sin alma, como tú, han pasado tres meses desde ese estúpido mal entendido, por primera vez desearías no ser un hombre tan podrido, te gustaría ser un hombre de muchas palabras, como lo es Naruto, tal vez igual de afectuoso, pero no, eres todo lo contario, aun después de tanto tiempo te preguntas por que tu, porque no Naruto que le mostro su amor incondicional desde niños, patético Sasuke Uchiha, simplemente patético.

Naruto llega tarde dándote un estúpido pretexto como _"Hinata-chan y yo fuimos a cenar"_ sabes que es mentira, el fue a casa de Sakura por que no ha asistido a la Universidad los últimos días, la causa es sencilla, eres tú, siempre eres tú.

Naruto trata de levantarte el ánimo de un millón de maneras, , pero sabes que en el fondo lo único que quiere es estrangularte, por haber hecho llorar a su "Sakura-chan" y con gusto se lo habrías pedido, en el momento en el que la viste , pero no estaba sola , un tipo que ya habías visto antes la acompañaba, y al parecer a ella le agradaba, sonreía, de una manera tan natural y hermosa, que darías lo que fuera por ser el, Sai, te dijo su nombre Naruto y la sola mención de su nombre hizo que la sangre te hirviera, pero que puedes hacer, exacto, puedes hacer mucho pero tu orgullo no te lo permite.

Horas después te encuentras con la mejilla hinchada y Sai está debajo de ti inconsciente, no recuerdas exactamente el momento en el que comenzaste a golpearlo, para tu suerte no había nadie en el campus, estaba completamente solo.

Decides regresar a tu hogar, son pasadas las 10:00 pm tu celular ha estado vibrando, no es difícil saber que es Naruto preguntando por ti, estas tan envuelto en tus pensamientos que no notas el momento en el que un auto a toda velocidad te golpea, mandándote al otro lado de la acera, aun estas consiente cuando llega la ambulancia, la luz se difumina al igual que las siluetas, sientes tu cuerpo pesado, escuchas claramente como los paramédicos comienzan a trabajar, al parecer es peor de lo que creías, al llegar al hospital toman tu cartera y teléfono, seguramente para llamar a alguien, eres conducido rápidamente a emergencias, estas sangrando posiblemente vayas a morir en cualquier momento, ya no importa, da igual.

Escuchas claramente un Señorita no puede pasar, y la vez esta junto a ti tomándote de la mano y llorando, nunca te ha gustado verla llorar, comienza a decir cosas sin sentido pero escuchas claramente como repite _"Te amo, no me dejes"_ y te sientes feliz de nuevo, das la que posiblemente sea tu ultima sonrisa y susurras por primera y última vez _"Te amo nena, siempre lo hare" _y rompe en llanto, Naruto ha llegado en sus ojos azules ves el dolor, le duele, te preguntas que has hecho para merecerlos, son lo único bueno de tu vida.

De repente todo se sume en una obscuridad.

Tratas de abrir los ojos pero estos no te obedecen, al igual que tus piernas y brazos, tu cuerpo entero no te responde, pero por el sonido de la maquina a la que seguramente estas conectado sabes que estás vivo.

Tratas de prestar un poco mas de atención a tu alrededor, agudizando tus oídos.

Sollozos.

Es ella, Sakura está aquí, contigo, creías que todo lo anterior había sido una mala jugada de tu por abrir tus parpados pero no puedes.

-_Sakura-chan deberías descansar, yo me quedare aquí_-la voz de Naruto se escucha temblorosa

+_No_-niega rotundamente, con la voz quebradiza, sientes como comienza a acariciar tu cabello, como lo hacía hace unos meses, tratas de seguir escuchando, pero el sueño te vence.

+_Sasuke por favor despierta abre tus ojos, ábrelos, maldición, por favor Sasuke, Te amo más que a mi vida_-solloza mientras te aprieta tu mano.

Nuevamente caes inconsciente.

Por fin puedes abrir los parpados, los sientes pesados, y tu cuerpo entumecido, estiras las piernas y finalmente logras enfocar bien, ambos están aquí Naruto en un rincón de la habitación dormido sobre una silla, giras tu cabeza y la ves esta temblando levemente, la chaqueta de Naruto la cubre del frio, las lagrimas aun salen de sus parpados, ha amanecido, el sol comienza a colarse por la ventana, no te atreves a moverte, la podrías despertar.

Antes de que te des cuenta Naruto está frente a ti con lagrimas en los ojos que en vano trata de contener y te susurra un _"Maldito bastardo, deja de ser tan idiota"_ muy bajo para no despertarla a lo que tu respondes _"Lo intentare"_ de igual forma. Asiente y te sonríe mientras permite que las lágrimas caigan, se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Pasan los minutos que rápidamente se convierten en unas 2 horas has calculado ya, Sakura comienza a removerse, y abre rápidamente sus jades encontrándose con los tuyos Jade vs. Negro, y mientras sonríe las lagrimas resbalan como cascadas, trata de contenerse porque sabes que odias verla llorar, sin previo aviso se lanza sobre ti, aun te duele el cuerpo pero no importa lo único que quieres es sentir su cuerpo, que está contigo, rápidamente tu camisa se humedece producto de sus lagrimas y susurra una y otra vez _"Gracias Dios mío, gracias, gracias" _una y otra vez, no hablas y ella llora, finalmente se separa de ti y toca delicadamente tu rostro, cuanto la habías extrañado, y deposita un beso casto y murmura un "_perdóname"_

La atraes de nuevo hacia a ti y la besas, pero no es como siempre, la besas transmitiéndole tus sentimientos, la besas con desesperación, pero al mismo tiempo con amor y ternura, dándole a entender que la amas demasiado, tanto que quema, que te oprime el corazón, te separas y murmuras muy lentamente para que lo pueda entender y se grave en su corazón _un "Te amo Sakura, Te amo_" y la besas nuevamente.

Ah costado trabajo no, pero te has dado cuenta que sin ella habría sido mejor morir, solo ruegas porque el amor que ella te tiene dure tanto como el tuyo. Siempre.

FIN

¡Hola!

Lamento las faltas de ortografía que hayan encontrado, a veces, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo se me van.

Si es que alguien por casualidades del destino ha leído hasta este punto, solo me queda agradecerles el haberse tomado el tiempo.

Nota: Si es que alguien se pregunta y _Paradise _si lo continuare, pero temporalmente mi inspiración respecto a esa historia ha tomado vacaciones :C posiblemente suba la continuación la siguiente semana, lo prometo.

Bueno eso es todo.

Amaterasu.


End file.
